


Кошачьи усы

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Artist Steve Rogers, Cat Ears, Cat Tony, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив нашел волшебный альбом и нарисовал там человека-кота. Тони очень нравится быть настоящим, а еще ему нравится Стив, ведь он добрый, красивый и сексуальный. И у него есть БЕКОН. Чего еще желать человеку-коту?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошачьи усы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cat's Whiskers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972327) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Перевод выполнен для WTF Marvel Movies на ЗФБ 2014.

Стив иногда гулял, бесцельно бродя по окрестностям в поисках старых кварталов и мест, давно нуждающихся в обновлении, крохотных парков, мастерских по ремонту вещей, большую часть которых давно заменили более новые и современные аналоги — чего угодно, за что сможет зацепиться взгляд. Не самое безопасное времяпровождение, но он носил при себе дешевый бумажник с суммой, которая могла бы удовлетворить грабителя — Стив считал, что этого достаточно; кроме того, он довольно большой и сильный, так что не вписывается в образ жертвы. Более того, ему нравилось смело ходить в местах, где раньше его преследовали хулиганы, когда он был еще тощим драчуном, компенсирующим свою слабость постоянными заведомо проигрышными драками.

А еще эти прогулки приносили ему идеи для рисунков. Вначале Стив рисовал яркие новые продукты и гармонично сложенных людей для рекламы, безупречные фрукты для разнообразных торговых марок и другие подобные вещи. А потом попал в слегка безумный мир комиксов. Его босс и коллеги были просто чокнутыми, но с ними было весело, и в его служебные обязанности входило рисовать виды Нью-Йорка, изображать его жителей со всеми их недостатками, а еще злодеев с тентаклями или канализационных монстров.

Вдруг он заметил, как свет, падающий на пыльную витрину, осветил какой-то яркий предмет. Стив сделал фото на телефон и с любопытством подошел к магазину. На двери была позолоченная надпись, сделанная от руки, прочитать которую удалось не сразу. «Nieuw-Amsterdam Curiosa en Oudheden». Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия, что она могла значить, но исходя из беспорядка на витрине, решил, что стоит перед антикварным магазином. Когда он толкнул дверь, зазвонил старомодный колокольчик. В помещении царил полумрак, единственными источниками света служили желтоватый свет из открытой двери в задней части магазина и свет, проникающий сквозь грязное окно.

— Здравствуйте? Вы открыты?

Откуда-то из глубин магазина послышался старческий, дрожащий мужской голос. Кажется, он говорил на немецком. Судя по тону, мужчина был раздражен.

— Простите, сэр. Я не хотел вас беспокоить, — Стив уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но неожиданно споткнулся обо что-то движущееся и скрипящее. Пытаясь восстановить равновесие, он успел рассмотреть, что это было что-то похожее на коня, сделанного из пахнущей плесенью кожи. Падая, схватился за что-то плоское и деревянное, думая, что это угол стола, но оказалось, что под рукой у него книга, с помощью которой равновесие не удержишь. Стив оказался на коленях на деревянном полу в окружении целой кучи мелких предметов. — Простите! — поднимаясь, он взял книгу. — Если что-то сломалось, я все оплачу.  
Стив понадеялся, что ничего дорого не разбилось и не сломалось.

— Не беспокойся, моим товарам несколько царапин не повредит, скорее наоборот. Какой вежливый молодой человек, — желтый свет оказался керосиновой лампой, которую держал человек, говоривший со Стивом. Его акцент был не совсем немецким, но Стив никак не мог его определить. Мужчина улыбнулся Стиву. — В наши дни это встречается нечасто. И такой высокий! Ты похож на моего сына, упокой Господь его душу. 

Стив не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто улыбнулся. Через несколько секунд он понял, что все еще держит книгу и глянул на нее. Свет лампы позволил рассмотреть, что книга была размером с альбом для рисунков или фотографий, с обложкой из светло-коричневого плотного картона, на латунных полированных кольцах. Внутри были пустые страницы разных приятных пастельных цветов, которые не испортились с возрастом, а стали даже лучше. Они были приятны на ощупь, на них так и просился карандаш или чернила. У Стива никогда не было ничего подобного, но он знал, что рисовать в этом альбоме будет истинным удовольствием. 

— Как вы думаете, он сделан из тряпичной бумаги*? — спросил Стив у владельца магазина.  
— Альбом? Он сделан из мечты. Ты умеешь мечтать? — владелец наклонился ближе и заглянул Стиву в глаза. — Да, вижу, что умеешь. Этот альбом создан для тебя. Ты должен его взять!

Стив и не собирался спорить. Он не увидел ценник, но достал бумажник. Старик не выглядел успешным бизнесменом, а его магазинчик процветающим, а Стиву очень понравился альбом и не хотелось упустить удачу из-за скупости, поэтому он достал две двадцатки и десятку. — Этого достаточно?  
Старик взял деньги.  
— У тебя доброе, благородное сердце. Очень хорошо. Наслаждайся своей мечтой.  
Он медленно поковылял в заднюю комнату, унося с собой лампу.

— До свидания, сэр, — попрощался Стив, пожал плечами и вышел из магазина с новым альбомом.

***

Альбом был слишком большим, чтобы рисовать, прислонив его к почтовому ящику или сидя за столиком в кафе, к тому же Стив не хотел его испортить. Но пальцы так и просились опробовать покупку, поэтому он закончил прогулку и пошел сразу домой — даже прошел мимо зоомагазина на углу и не задержался, чтобы полюбоваться на котят. Он рисовал животных лучше всех своих коллег (хотя у Клинта очень хорошо получались цирковые животные) и в зоомагазине и зоопарке ему часто приходили идеи о том, как будут выглядеть задние фоны или злодеи.

Квартира Стива была маленькой, но удобной. Стив снял куртку, бросил ключи на стол и сразу сел в угол, где всегда рисовал — возле окна, которое давало лучшее освещение. Перед тем, как открыть альбом он помыл и вытер руки. С чего начать? Может, с городского пейзажа? Стив успел дважды просмотреть новые фото на телефоне, пока не заметил снимок антикварного магазина. По обе стороны были здания, но на месте магазина он увидел только неясное очертание.

— Надеюсь, он не сломался.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на телефон, но все его технические способности ограничивались умением вынуть и поменять батарею. Высунувшись из окна, он сделал еще один снимок, и этот получился нормально. Возможно, возле магазина просто было слишком темно. Он пожал плечами, взял карандаш средней твердости и начал выводить круги начал над бумагой, опускаясь все ниже, пока карандаш не коснулся бумаги и не нарисовал s-образную кривую.

Ему показалось, что это хороший изгиб для позвоночника. Он добавил несколько штрихов по бокам — обозначил ширину груди, ниже штрихами наметил тонкую талию. Мужчина, да. Пусть у него будут широкие и сильные плечи, но не надо преувеличивать — Стив рисовал для себя, а не очередного верзилу для мистера Фьюри. Ник часто крепко выражается, но Стив был уверен, что у него доброе сердце. Он всегда вовремя платит и не высказывается насчет фригидности работающих женщин — Наташа не стала бы терпеть подобное, а Клинт уйдет вместе с ней. Фьюри знает, как далеко можно зайти. Стив немного развернул торс на рисунке, так, что казалось, что мужчина одновременно и смотрел на него, и демонстрировал свой зад. Стиву нравились мужчины с красивой задницей, и этот получался довольно красивым, пока карандаш не сбился и не нарисовался завиток вверх, которого не могло быть на человеческом теле.

Он сердито посмотрел на дурацкую линию. Можно использовать ластик и стереть ее, но Стив не любил портить готовый рисунок. Он потом уже не выглядит так же… ну… эй, эта линия может превратиться в кошачий хвост. Почему бы и нет? Поза мужчины похожа на кошачью — напряжение перед прыжком. Будет чудесно смотреться на бумаге, привлекать внимание к крестцу. Чем дольше Стив рисовал, тем легче становилось на сердце. Всегда приятно, когда рисунок будто бы сам рисуется, когда каждая линия и штрих переходят в следующие, и сразу видно, что получается и в какую сторону двигаться. Хвост — соблазнительно изогнутый знак вопроса. Образ дополнился лукавой улыбкой и резко очерченной бородкой, подчеркивающей рот и подбородок. Волнистые темные, в тон хвоста, волосы… соблазнительно прижатые большие пушистые кошачьи уши… небольшое тело… более выраженная мускулатура, ведь коты — прирожденные атлеты, элегантные и не громоздкие. Свет и тени, несколько штрихов на улыбку и лицо окончательно вырисовалось. Ступни, не слишком длинные пальцы на ногах, кисти, тонкие пальцы. Компактное пропорциональное тело. Если бы Стив рядом нарисовал себя, он был бы немного выше и значительно массивнее человека-кота.

Стив отложил альбом и немного отодвинулся, рассматривая готовый рисунок.  
— Чудесно.

Возможно, позже он нарисует его спереди в полный рост. Эта поза слегка приоткрывала вид на низко висящее между бедер достоинство. Достаточно для искушения, но мало для удовлетворения. Пальцы уже устали и плохо гнулись. Лучше сейчас сделать паузу и не портить рисунок. Пожалуй, стоит выйти проветриться, выпить кофе с булочкой. Стив заслужил перерыв.

***

На обратном пути Стив зашел в зоомагазин, понаблюдать, как играются котята. Однажды он переедет в квартиру, где можно держать домашних животных. Но он скорее заведет собаку. Коты слишком независимы, а он хотел питомца, который бы радостно встречал его после рабочего дня.

В прекрасном настроении он поднялся в квартиру. На лифте Стив ездил только, если нес что-то тяжелое, а сейчас у него в руках были только булочка посыпанная кунжутом и свежий французский кофе. Он поднялся на этаж и пока искал в кармане ключ, в квартире что-то загрохотало. 

— Кто там? — спросил Стив и попробовал толкнуть дверь, но она все еще была заперта — значит, вор залез через пожарный выход. Стив понадеялся, что он не разбил окно.  
— Я вызываю полицию! — крикнул Стив, хотя на самом деле этого не делал. Он просто хотел напугать вора, чтобы он убежал. Раздался еще один тяжелый удар, на этот раз тише, а потом наступила тишина. Стив ничего не смог услышать, хотя и приложил ухо к двери. Он отпер дверь и осторожно ее открыл.  
Ничего не произошло. Он посмотрел в сторону подоконника.  
— Черт.

В комнате никого не было, но рисовальный столик был сломан, а альбом пропал. Пятьдесят баксов коту под хвост. Да и нравился ему человек-кот, он даже собирался попросить Наташу ввести его в историю второстепенным персонажем. Он вздохнул и попытался убедить себя, что вор — любитель искусства, который вставит его рисунок в рамочку и повесит на стену в своем схроне. Слабое утешение. Стив достал из-за двери бейсбольную биту — на всякий случай, если вор еще не смылся. Кажется, все было на своих местах, и никто не прятался в шкафу. В ванной, как и на кухне, было пусто. Он поставил биту возле комода, опустил на стол кофе и булочку, потом запер входную дверь.

— Ну что за день.

Он сел на диван, ему понадобится какое-то время, чтобы успокоиться и вернуть хорошее настроение, а потом взять новый альбом и попробовать снова нарисовать человека-кота. Рисунок не получится таким же, но попробовать стоит. После того, как он успокоится.

Что-то прикоснулось ему к лодыжке. Мягкое и пушистое. Чертовы КРЫСЫ! Он не очень мужественно вскрикнул и топнул, не слишком рассчитывая, что попадет. Нью-Йоркские крысы быстрые. Вдруг раздался громкий крик, диван подпрыгнул и Стив упал на пол. Он поднялся и… вытаращил глаза.

На полу лежал человек-кот. Настоящий. Весь. Голый и с… кошачьими ушами, прижатыми к голове и яростно горящими карими глазами. Он аккуратно держал хвост и гладил его. 

— Ты НАСТУПИЛ мне на хвост! Кто же так ДЕЛАЕТ? Смотри! — он потянул дергающийся хвост. — Это больно!  
— Я… — Стив несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот. — Это… Клинт подговорил тебя?  
Но Стив сразу понял, что это чушь. Шутки Клинта стали легендой, но это было невозможно. Его рисунок ожил.  
— Не знаю никаких Клинтов, — уши человека-кота дернулись, медленно поднялись, а потом снова опустились. — Он ведьмак? Ты мой новый ведьмак? — он наклонил голову и посмотрел на Стива. Его уши полностью поднялись. — Ты большой. Ты, наверное, много ешь. Покормишь меня? — он посмотрел на свои руки, потом потрогал рот. — Это тело не подходит для ловли мышей, — глаза стали большими и печальными. — Я уже умираю с голоду.  
— Нет, не умираешь.  
— Откуда тебе знать? Почему нет? ПОКОРМИ МЕНЯ! — человек-кот поднялся, подошел и прижался к Стиву, — Ты мой, поэтому ты должен меня кормить и играть со мной, — его хвост обвился вокруг ноги Стива. — Ты же знаешь, что хочешь этого. Я веселый! Симпатичный! Разве я тебе не нравлюсь? — он надул губы и посмотрел на Стива огромными глазами. Стиву это напомнило кота из Шрека, только… тот кот носил одежду. И у него не было стояка. Человек-кот, кажется, тоже это заметил и посмотрел на себя вниз. — Ой, смотри! Лизать его будет весело.

Стиву стало жарко.

— Я не собираюсь облизать твой член, кошак.  
— Конечно нет, это было бы странно. Я сам буду его лизать, — он высунул язык и нагнулся. — ЭЙ! Что такое? Так нечестно! ЛЮДИ НЕ МОГУТ ЛИЗАТЬ СВОИ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ ЧЛЕНЫ?  
— Не кричи! — Стив закрыл ладонью рот человека-кота. — Иначе у нас будут проблемы.

Глаза человека-кота стали еще шире. Он вывернулся из чужой хватки и с дикими глазами начал вертеть головой, осматривая комнату. Уши снова прижались к голове, хвост дергался в разные стороны. 

— Охотники на ведьм? Они сожгут нас? Они сожгли старую леди. Она была хорошей старушкой. Они не должны были жечь ее. Ты можешь меня спрятать? Она спрятала меня в книге. Книга пропала. Я не хочу сгореть!  
— Никто никого не собирается жечь, — Стив прижал кота к себе. — Чшш, — он был теплым, но все равно дрожал. Стив погладил шелковистые ушки человека-кота. — Я… я что-нибудь придумаю.

Стив не понял, что произошло, но это он его нарисовал и теперь должен нести ответственность за свое создание.  
— Достанем тебе шапку и… что-то с капюшоном, наверное. С тобой все будет в порядке.

В округе было довольно много странных личностей. Модификация тела тоже встречалась. Стив даже знал одного парня, который заточил себе клыки, носит контактные линзы с вертикальными зрачками и меховой костюм с ушами и хвостом, чтобы быть похожим на белого тигра. Обычно он не надевал костюм полностью, только на парады, но все равно… это было не так невозможно.

— У меня нет когтей и я не могу себя вылизать, — грустно сказал человек-кот. — А еще у меня нет шансов вставить ни одной кошечке. И я умираю от голода, — он привалился к Стиву. — Я могу тебя укусить. Я не хочу тебя кусать, но мне грустно. Просто чтобы ты знал. Это не значит, что я тебя не люблю.  
Стив прочистил горло.  
— Я что-нибудь тебе приготовлю. Что ты хочешь?  
— Еды. Хотелось бы еды. Я уже люблю тебя, но я буду любить тебя сильнее, когда не буду голодным, — человек-кот отлип от Стива и начал ходить по комнате. — Странное место. У тебя на полу не лежит сухая трава, а стены не из дерева. Все потому что ты ведьмак?  
— Я не ведьмак, — Стив направился в кухню. Человека-кота он и оттуда видел. — Все так живут. Ты, наверное, провел очень много времени в книге.  
Стив решил приготовить омлет с беконом — это быстро и должно понравиться как человеку, так и коту.

— Мммм… возможно. Я спал, — человек-кот трогал разные вещи, сначала осторожно, а потом смелее, так что они начали падать.  
— Хватит!  
— Заставь меня, — человек-кот качнул задом и запрыгнул на полку, которая тут же упала. — Я так и собирался, — сказал он, но выглядел при этом смущенно.  
— Плохой кот! — Стив поверить не мог в то, что говорил это. И снова эти глаза, полные мировой скорби. Он вздохнул и бросил на сковородку к яйцам несколько ломтиков бекона. — Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
— Кот, — человек-кот сел на диван, поджав ноги. — Иногда Чертов Кот.  
— Я не могу тебя так называть. Тебе нужно другое имя.  
— Я называю себя «Я».  
— Нет.  
— Ну… я был единственным черным и шебутным котенком в помете среди спокойных белых котят, поэтому поначалу старушка называла меня Тот Окрашенный Нахальный Изувер. Но кричать это было долго и на какое-то время я стал просто Тони. Мне больше нравится Чертов Кот — звучит более гордо, — он опустил руку и схватил член. — Ухты, а мне нравится. 

Стив закатил глаза.

— Тони, пожалуйста, не играйся со своим членом.  
— Почему? Это приятно, — он посмотрел на Стива со странным выражением. Почти сразу Стив распознал сострадание. — Ой, прости. Тебя кастрировали?  
— Нет! Я… наслаждаюсь сексом, но люди… есть время и место для секса, и сейчас не подходящее, Тони.  
— Хм, — Тони пожал плечами. — Это странно. Ну, понятно, что ты не можешь заполучит киску, пока у нее не начнется течка, но даже тогда нужно быстро все успеть, если не хочешь, чтобы потом она порвала тебе уши, но я не понимаю, почему нельзя играть со своим членом, когда вздумается.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул.  
— Потому что я так сказал, а я больше.

Яйца с беконом почти приготовились.

— Ох. Хорошо, — Тони замолчал ненадолго. — О! Понял, это такой ритуал! Мы попоем, потанцуем и трахнем друг друга в задницу? Звучит заманчиво!  
Стив попытался не думать об этом. Тони такой красивый и совершенно бесстыдный. Стив именно об этом и мечтал.  
— Мы не можем. Это не правильно. Ты… ты не понимаешь. Ты не можешь дать осознанное согласие.  
Шерсть на хвосте Тони стала дыбом и он начал хлестать в разные стороны.  
— Эй, ты не с несмышленым котенком разговариваешь. Ты нарисовал меня, но ты просто придал мне форму, и я смог выйти из книги. Я делаю, что хочу! И ввязываюсь я туда, куда хочу! Я люблю тебя и хочу с тобой делать всякое. Ты мой человек! — его уши прижались к голове, а хвост безвольно замер. — Но ты меня не хочешь, да?  
— Тони… о черт, — Стив выключил плиту. — Я приготовил тебе еду.  
— Не голоден. Отдай это собаке, — Тони свернулся клубочком и прикрыл руками голову. — Ты меня не любишь. Я больше никогда не буду есть.

Стив положил яйца с беконом на тарелку и сверху положил вилку. Он сел на диван рядом с Тони.  
— Это вкусно, — он взял кусочек и медленно прожевал. — Очень вкусно.  
Стив почесал Тони за ушками. Тони поднял голову, посмотрел на Стива и тихо спросил:  
— Ты любишь меня?  
Стив посмотрел Тони в глаза.  
— Да.  
— Ты хочешь меня?  
Стив сглотнул. В штанах стало тесно.  
— Да.  
Тони широко улыбнулся и сел.  
— Ой, смотри! — он указал Стиву куда-то за спину. Тот обернулся и Тони выхватил его кусочек бекона. Громко зачавкал. — Мы должны петь и танцевать? Я знаю только котячьи песни и танцы.  
— Думаю, лучше нам этого не делать, — Стив улыбнулся и потрепал Тони по волосам. — Только если ты не хочешь, чтобы нас забросали обувью.  
— Обувь? Сейчас забрасывают обувью? Раньше были камни, — Тони пододвинулся ближе к Стиву и бекон исчез. — Мням, бекон. Спасибо, человек.  
— Стив. Меня зовут Стив Роджерс.

Тони перевернулся на спину и положил голову Стиву на колени. Стив еле-еле успел вовремя убрать тарелку с омлетом.  
— Почему у тебя два имени, а у меня только одно? Я хочу быть Чертовым Тони.  
Стив рассмеялся и опять погладил Тони за уши.  
— Возможно ты им и будешь. Но я хочу быть единственным, кто зовет тебя так. Мы придумаем тебе хорошую фамилию, Тони.  
— Тони Роджерс. Хорошо. Мрррр, да, мне нравится, — Тони начал вертеться. — Еще раз погладь там. Нет. Нет. ДА! Ммммррррр.  
— Тони, тебе нужна собственная фамилия, — Стив поддался импульсу и приподнял Тони и поцеловал. Тони ненадолго замешкался, а потом видимо решил, что поцелуи ему нравятся и отдался занятию с тем же энтузиазмом, с каким до этого накинулся на бекон. А потом несильно куснул Стива за губу.  
— Дай мне хорошую фамилию, Стиииииив. Дай мне ее, сейчас. Хочу ее, — Тони положил руки Стиву на грудь и обнаружил пуговицы. — Ой. Я теперь могу это сделать! Я справлюсь! — он начал расстегивать его рубашку. Не все пуговицы пережили процесс, но Тони наклонился и начал лизать появляющуюся кожу, так что Стиву стало все равно, сколько пуговиц оторвалось. — У тебя приятный вкус. Соленый. Я люблю соль, — он сдернул рубашку вниз. — Ой. Соски! Я помню соски, — Тони втянул в рот левый сосок Стива, начал его облизывать и посасывать, гладя руками живот Стива.

Все происходило гораздо быстрее и намного удивительнее, чем все предыдущие сексуальные контакты Стива. Он водил руками по телу Тони, не пытаясь его замедлить, а чтобы хоть что-то делать, а не просто лежать как кукла. Он повел рукой по члену Тони — и очень порадовался, что не нарисовал его, похожим на кошачий. Тони оказался теплым и довольно твердым, что напомнило Стиву об одном имени из детской книги, что лежала у них в офисе (придумывать имена злодеям сложно — у героев могут быть обычные имена, но злодеев лучше не называть именем возможного читателя).

— Эй, Тони? Старк. Тебе нравится фамилия Старк? Она означает стойкий…эээ… решительный. Хм, сильный.  
— Хм, — Тони задумался, удобнее оседлав бедра Стива. — Пойдет, — он поерзал и счастливо замурлыкал. — Есть ведьмовская мазь? Ну, знаешь, чтобы трахнуться в зад? — он широко улыбнулся Стиву. — Я не занимался сексом целую вечность! Я хочу его сейчас. Сейчас. СЕЙЧАС.  
— Мы называем это смазкой, — Стив поднялся вместе с Тони. Он послушно обхватил Стива руками и ногами, положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Куда мы? Там весело?  
— В спальню. Я там храню смазку и заниматься сексом предпочитаю тоже в спальне, — Стиву пришло в голову, что установить правила лучше сразу. — Большинство людей предпочитают заниматься сексом дома, в приватной обстановке комнаты, которую можно запереть.  
— Хм. Хорошо. Меньше обуви? Имеет смысл.

Ходить с эрекцией и довольно тяжелым, висящим на тебе человеком-котом, было неудобно, но у Стива была отличная мотивация.  
Он положил Тони на кровать и достал из тумбочки смазку и презервативы.

— Знаешь, мы можем заниматься разным сексом, не обязательно анальным, — Стив не знал, чем там занимались ведьмы, но вряд ли он назвал бы это занятием любовью. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них травмировался и пострадал.  
— Да? Это хорошо. Секс у котов — это вставить, кончить, достать и убираться. И за это еще драться надо, — Тони встал на четвереньки и начал осторожно осматривать комнату, уши немного опустились. — Мне надо с кем-то драться за тебя? Я могу драться!  
Его хвост два раза резко ударил по воздуху и замер.  
— Нет, Тони, люди не дерутся за секс. Это… — Стив провел рукой по волосам. — Это сложно, и если ты что-то поймешь неправильно, на тебя могут разозлиться. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не проси никого заняться сексом.  
— Понял, — Тони лег на кровать. — Мягкая. Мне нравится. Мое, — Тони протянул руку, взял руку Стива, прижал к своему подбородку и потерся об нее. Бородка оказалась шелковистой. Стиву стало интересно, похожа ли она на кошачьи усы и перестанет ли расти, когда будет такой же длины.  
— Мое, — повторил Тони. Прикрыл глаза и мурлыкнул. — Нравится, — его глаза снова широко раскрылись. — Теперь секс.

Стив улыбнулся, бросил необходимое на кровать.

— Я хочу лизать твой член, пока ты будешь лизать мой.  
Тони моргнул.  
— О да! Давай попробуем.  
— Тони, запомни, не кусаться! — сказал Стив, поворачиваясь в нужное положение. Тони уже облизывал его член, поэтому только что-то промычал. Он определенно понятия не имел о том, что такое сосать, но то, что он делал языком, было чудесно. Стив отсасывал фантастически и решил удивить Тони своими умениями. Размер члена у Тони был идеальным — может Стив и не нарисовал его, но думал о нем. Интересно, альбом вернулся в магазин, чтобы кто-то еще воплотил свои мечты в жизнь? Мысль мелькнула всего на мгновение и исчезла, когда он взял член Тони в рот, прижал язык к венке и полностью втянул его. 

— Мяаааау! — Тони перестал облизывать, отпрянул, впившись пальцами Стиву в задницу. Почти сразу он выскочил из-под Стива и прыгнул на комод, смотря вокруг дикими глазами и прижав уши к голове.  
— Что? — Стив повернулся к Тони, на две трети раздраженный, на одну испуганный. Он был возбужден, очень возбужден, и волна адреналина не уменьшила его эрекцию.  
Уши тона резко поднялись.  
— Прости, прости, прости. Я забыл, что ты не нападешь на меня как только я кончу, — он наклонил голову. — Было странно. Но я привыкну. Мне понравилось. Ты зол на меня?  
— Прямо сейчас я немного злюсь на тебя, — нахмурившись, признался Стив. В ответ снова получил огромные грустные глаза, и вздохнул. — Я не могу на тебя долго злиться. Иди сюда.  
Тони прыгнул с комода на кровать и прижался к Стиву.  
— Я могу укусить тебя. Я думал, что не буду, но может быть, укушу, — он начал тереться о Стива. — Может, трахаться в задницу будет безопаснее, пока я не привыкну быть не-котом. Ты можешь крепко удержать меня, подмять под себя и тогда я не смогу понять неправильно.

Стив отлепил Тони от себя и прижал его к смятым простыням. Светлые карие глаза смело смотрели на него. Стив сделает все, чтобы Тони никогда не начал его бояться.  
— У меня есть идея получше. Ты можешь быть сверху в позе наездника.  
Тони удивленно моргнул.  
— Хорошо. Покажешь мне?  
— Сначала подготовим тебя. Разведи ноги.  
— Хорошо, — Тони послушался. Он оказался невероятно гибким. Он поерзал, хвост дернулся и сдвинулся в сторону. — Без песен? Я знаю несколько непристойных.  
— Никаких песен, — твердо сказал Стив, выдавил на руку большое количество смазки и намазал ею анус Тони. — Сначала я вставлю в тебя пальцы, чтобы расслабились мышцы. Расслабься.  
Тони замурчал. Он закрыл глаза, вытянулся. Хвост метался по кровати.  
— Хорошие пальцы. Погладь меня. Погладь меня там.

Один палец. Хорошо скользит. Два пальца. Стив не спешил, хотя и хотел взять Тони как можно быстрее, но как для девственника, он реагировал очень быстро. Тони продолжал мурчать, но тише. Стив остановился, посмотрел на Тони, вставил уже три пальца.  
— Ты что, засыпаешь?  
Глаза Тони приоткрылись.  
— Мммм? Мне хорошо. Ты сказал расслабиться.  
— Но не заснуть! — Стив легонько шлепнул Тони по бедру. — Ладно, думаю, ты готов. Погоди еще немного! — Стив открыл презерватив и надел его. Сделал глубокий вдох и размазал по нему смазку. Тони с интересом наблюдал. — Да, — Стив лег рядом с Тони, сжал свой член, чтобы тот не шевелился. — Ты… 

Его прервал Тони, усевшись сверху, покачивая задницей над членом Стива.  
— Да? Уже? Уже? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Тони опустился так, что головка члена Стива вошла внутрь. — Хм. Как будто втягиваешь обратно какашки. Забавно.  
Стив взял Тони за руки.  
— Медленнее. Не делай себе больно.  
Тони улыбнулся, показав все 32 белоснежных зуба.  
— Тссс. Я не черепаха. Спеши жить! — он качнул бедрами, полностью опустился на член Стива и тихо охнул. На мгновение у Стива все побелело перед глазами, он, как мог, старался не толкаться в это волшебную, невероятную тесноту.  
— Тони! — Стив провел руками по напряженным бедрам Тони. — Тебе больно?  
— Неееет, — Тони глубоко вздохнул и начал медленно двигаться. Его шелковистый хвост гладил ноги Стива. — Мне хорошо. Очень хорошо, — он низко заурчал не замедляя движения. — Украденные сливки только что из-под коровы — хорошо. Солнце на спине — хорошо. Лучше. Так хорошо, — он наклонился и поцеловал Стива. У него все еще был вкус бекона. — Так хорошо. Мой Стииив.

Стив застонал. Это — сон, самый лучший мокрый сон. Тони извивался на нём, кошачьи уши дергались, голова запрокинулась, обнажая гладкую шею, он мурчал от удовольствия, сильно насаживаясь на член Стива. Хвост не прекращал дергаться и его легкие прикосновения то тут, то там, от ступней до груди, приносили много удовольствия.

— Ох, Тони.

Слишком много ощущений и Стиву это нравилось. Тони поднялся и почти выпустил член Стива. Стив схватил его за бедра и резко опустил вниз. Тони зашипел, наклонился и укусил его плечо. Стив вскрикнул от неожиданной стимуляции и кончил. 

Тони вздохнул, лег на Стива. Начал зализывать место, которое прокусил почти до мяса, потом положил голову Стиву на грудь и, кажется, уснул; хвост еще несколько раз шевельнулся и замер.

Нужно было бы встать и обоим принять душ, но Стиву было лень. А еще Тони был теплый и смог устроиться так, чтобы им обоим было удобно. Он обнял Тони и заснул.

***

Стив проснулся отдохнувшим, расслабленным и довольным жизнью, вселенной и всем на свете. Он потянулся и посмотрел на часы. Еще полно времени, чтобы собраться на работу. Стив закрыл глаза, но сразу их открыл. Принюхался. Пахнет беконом?

Так. Стоп. Где Тони?

Стив откинул одеяло и встал с кровати. К ноге прилип использованный презерватив. Стив поморщился и снял его. Зашел в гостиную.

— ТОНИ!  
— Ммм? — Тони сидел на диване и ел с тарелки бекон. У него были мокрые волосы, диван под ним тоже был влажным. И он все еще был голым.  
— СТИИВ! — Тони широко улыбнулся и продолжил есть бекон. Его хвост нервно метался из стороны в сторону. — Тебе нужен еще бекон.  
Стив уставился на него.  
— Ты готовил?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— С яйцами ничего не вышло. Но бекон получился. И кофе! — его улыбка показалась несколько сумасшедшей, когда Стив присмотрелся внимательнее. — Кооооофе. Да, еще нужны сливки. И сахар, — Тони поднял чашку с бледно-коричневой жидкостью, которая до того, как ее утопили в сливках, была кофе. — Ты всегда так долго спишь? Солнце встало несколько часов назад.

Стив удивленно поморгал.

— Как ты… ты принял душ? — раньше он не думал об этом, но Тони — кот, он же должен не любить воду. И не уметь готовить. Но с другой стороны, он и говорить не должен уметь. Стив решил списать все на «волшебный альбом» и выкинуть это из головы.  
— Я был грязный, а этим языком не вылижешься. Душ мне понравился, когда я сделал его достаточно горячим. О. Тебе нужна еще горячая вода, — Тони поднялся с дивана, подошел к Стиву и подарил ему поцелуй со вкусом бекона и кофе. — И думаю, что мне нужна одежда. Мне показалось, что я услышал мышь и вышел в холл и какой-то человек накричал на меня. Я сказал ему, что я твой, но он сказал, что это не оправдание для голого вида, потому что в доме есть женщины и дети, — Тони еще раз поцеловал Стива. — Я надел халат, но когда я сажусь, он натирает зад, видишь? 

Тони повернулся спиной, демонстрируя задницу.

— Вообще-то ты должен носить трусы, — Стив не удержался от смешка. Даже если из-за Тони его выкинут из квартиры, он все равно будет безумно счастлив. — Идем, я найду тебе одежду, а потом буду собираться на работу.  
— Работу?  
— Да. Я должен пойти и заработать деньги, чтобы платить за жилье, бекон и кофе.  
— Хорошо, я тоже буду работать, — решительно сказал Тони. — Чем мы занимаемся?  
— Тони… все не так просто. У тебя нет никаких профессиональных навыков… — Тони только фыркнул. — Я знаю, что ты умный и сообразительный, но даже если ты что-то умеешь, у тебя должны быть доказательства, которые можно показать людям, — Стив задумался об этом только сейчас. — У тебя нет ни удостоверения личности, ни номера социального страхования, ни школьных записей, ни… — сердце Стива сжалось. Тони могли посчитать нелегалом и забрать, может даже проводить над ним эксперименты.

Тони погладил Стива по спине. 

— Не волнуйся. У меня всегда получается выкрутиться. Итак, чем мы занимаемся?  
— Я рисую, Тони. Я работаю в независимом издательстве, выпускающем комиксы. Ты умеешь рисовать?  
— Не знаю. Никогда не пробовал, — Тони поцеловал Стива. — Пошли на работу и выясним!  
— Это плохая идея, — но… Стив подумал, что идея оставить Тони одного в квартире на весь день еще хуже. Он осмотрел квартиру, глянул на поломанную полку, разбросанные по полу книги и… мертвую крысу, лежащую точно по центру коврика. — Хорошо. Мы пойдем на работу.

***

Когда они вышли из квартиры, Тони ни на шаг не отходил от Стива. Он держался очень близко, схватил его за руку и крепко ее держал.

— Очень много людей, — прошептал Тони. Это напомнило Стиву о том, что где бы и когда не началась жизнь Тони, скорее всего, это место было больше похожее на село, и если с технологиями он разобрался довольно легко, то толпа его определенно пугала. Настроения Тони не улучшало и то, что ему пришлось обуть вьетнамки (единственная обувь Стива, которая хоть немного держалась на ногах, но их все равно пришлось подрезать ножом), подвернутые спортивные штаны и слишком большую потрепанную толстовку с капюшоном, чтобы спрятать ушки. Хвост тоже пришлось подвязать, поэтому сзади под толстовкой получился странный бугор, будто жировая складка не в том месте. И пусть в метро были еще более странно выглядящие люди, на Тони все равно бросали косые взгляды.  
— Не потеряйся, — предупредил Стив. Когда они зашли в вагон, Тони тут же схватился за поручень, а Стив обнял его сзади, даря Тони чувство хотя бы частичной защищенности. 

Тони немного расслабился, когда они добрались до «Shield Comix» (на третьем этаже старого кирпичного здания, где так же размещались продавцы мелких бытовых товаров и офисы каких-то фирм без названий на дверях). Здание находилось рядом с наземкой, поэтому окна были покрыты слоем грязи, и иногда приходилось повышать голос, чтобы перекричать проезжающий поезд, но кондиционер работал исправно и всего в нескольких кварталах находилась чудесная кафешка.

Не успели они зайти, как Клинт уже поинтересовался.  
— Привет, кто твой бойфренд?  
Тони, кажется, вопрос понравился.  
— Тони Старк. Стив сделал меня вчера вечером. Есть кофе? — Тони направился в сторону кухни.  
Стив посмотрел на Клинта.  
— Тони не местный.  
— Я догадался. Где ты его подобрал?  
— Неподалеку, — неопределенно ответил Стив. Он хотел пойти к Тони и убедиться, что он в порядке, но ему не хотелось показаться… прилипчивым. Клинт никогда этого не забудет. — Мы нашли общий язык.  
— Ага. Не сомневаюсь, — Клин указал на шею Стива. Он покраснел, вспомнив, как Тони его кусал. Стоило надеть что-то с высоким воротником. — Он, наверное, просто зверь в отсосе?

Кожа Стива запылала от смущения. От необходимости отвечать его спас испуганный вой Тони. 

Стив бросился мимо Клина на кухню. Там оказалась Наташа. Она бессмысленно смотрела перед собой, держа в одной руке кусок ткани и грязный пончик — в другой. Тони сидел на барной стойке, кофеварка и коробки с пончиками валялись на полу. Толстовка порвалась, уши прижаты к голове, а сам Тони прижался к стене. Он открыл рот и зашипел.

— Что? — спросил Стив и встал между Наташей и Тони.  
— Я был хорошим, Стив! — начал оправдываться Тони. — Я просто сказал, что она — милая киска! 

Взгляд Наташи переместился от ушей Тони к засосам Стива. Она отдала ему кусок ткани и молча вышла из комнаты, проскользнув мимо Клинта.  
Тони спрыгнул со столешницы и прижался к Стиву, который погладил его по голове и что-то тихо шепнул.  
Клинт уставился на них с открытым ртом.  
— Ох, дружище, Фьюри будет рвать и метать, — Клин широко улыбнулся, но отпрянул, когда Стив без особого энтузиазма замахнулся на него.  
— Чшш, Тони, все хорошо.

Привлеченный шумом, в комнату заглянул Брюс.  
— Ого, а я думал, это я устраиваю беспорядок, когда злюсь, — он внимательно посмотрел на Тони, снял очки, протер их, надел обратно. — Хм.  
Брюс прошел мимо Стива, поднял кофеварку, достал из холодильника Danactive*. Выпил его, выкинул бутылочку в мусорное ведро, потом похлопал Тони по спине.  
— Красивые уши. Как-нибудь покажу тебе свои татухи.  
И ушел в основную комнату.

Клинт выглянул из кухни.  
— Таша сдала тебя Фьюри. Иди поговори с боссом.  
Стив еще несколько минут успокаивал Тони, и после этого они смогли выйти.

***

— Мистер Фьюри, сэр, вызывали? — Стив вошел в каморку, заменяющую Фьюри кабинет, расправил плечи. Он встретит все последствия как мужчина. Но прижимающийся сзади Тони, похоже, испортил эффект.  
— Мисс Романова сообщила, что вы привели на работу вашу модель, — Фьюри поднял взгляд от исписанных листов бумаги, кажется, Наташиных черновиков. — Так же ей кажется, что он со своими разрушительными повадками не вписывается в обстановку офиса.  
— Я… сэр, Тони не отсюда. Он не хотел оскорбить мисс Романову.

Фьюри закатил глаз (другого глаза он лишился во время несчастного случая с неисправной брошюровальной машиной).  
— Да, я понял. Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы нарочно раздражать Романову, — Фьюри встал из-за стола и подошел к Тони, рассматривая его. — А знаешь, у него неплохое лицо. И уши… да. Современный боди-арт. Есть еще что-нибудь?

Тони оживился, даже повеселел, сбросил толстовку, снял штаны и развернулся спиной к Фьюри.  
— Черт, сынок, это не то, что… ох… — Фьюри увидел хвост Тони. Потрогал его. Хвост дернулся.  
Тони повилял хвостом.  
— Мне нужна работа. Чтобы платить за кофе и бекон. Но мне нужны документы. И… номера? Социальное страхование…? Мне нравится номер ПЯТЬ. Можно мне его получить? — он снова повернулся лицом к Фьюри. Уши подняты, режим «милый умоляющий котенок» включен на полную.

Стив в этот момент многое отдал бы за возможность стать невидимым.

Фьюри смотрел на Тони с нечитаемым выражением на лице несколько долгих секунд. Потом кивнул.  
— У меня есть связи. Смогу достать тебе чистые документы. Но думаю, что Наташа была права. Ты сюда не впишешься.

Во взгляде Тони добавилось мольбы.  
Фьюри слабо улыбнулся.

— Танцевать умеешь? Мой друг Тор — владелец стрип-клуба. Экзотические танцы.  
— Умею ли я танцевать? ДА! — Тони повернулся к Стиву и страстно его поцеловал.  
— Спасибо, сэр! — поблагодарил Стив.  
— Не за что, — Фьюри уже вернулся к изучению Наташиных сюжетных набросков. — Кэтмэн? Нет, уже было. Кот-маньяк? Нет, слишком по-идиотски… Котманду? Черт, никто не поймет… — он махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Приведи кухню в порядок. Принеси мне концептуальные эскизы. Без членов. А теперь проваливайте.  
— Да, сэр! — Стив натянул спортивные штаны обратно на Тони и вытащил его из комнаты.

***

На следующий день Стив обнаруобнаружил, что его стол завален игрушечными мягкими мышками*. Тони обожал их.

 

 **Примечания:**  
Тряпичная бумага — бумага, изготавливаемая из сырья, имеющего в своем составе хлопчатобумажное тряпье.  
Danactive — американский аналог Actimel.  
Игрушечные мягкие мышки выглядят [примерно так](http://www.stitchcraftcreations.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/catnipmice.jpg).


End file.
